La espera
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Jill odibaba la idea de ocultarle algo a Chris, pero por el bien de su compañero tenía que hacerlo, ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad? Una misión fallida, una búsqueda y un nuevo comienzo. ***Nota: Esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes de Resident Evil aqui mostrados son propiedad de Capcom ***
1. Chapter 1

El aire frio comenzaba a correr a través de la ventana, todo se encontraba en penumbra, solo la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, definitivamente esa noche no conciliaría el sueño, los fantasmas del miedo y los remordimientos la visitarían otra vez, quitándole la poca paz que tenía en su vida.

Ella sabía que sería una noche difícil, como muchas tantas que ha pasado durante los últimos meses, las primeras noches abrazaba su almohada y lloraba suplicando en silencio su perdón, otras noches se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en un sillón en el balcón a esperar a que la noche terminara.

Todo eso era antes de que llegara ese pequeño ser que le daría un motivo para seguir, desde el momento que supo que daría a luz a nueva vida, ella sabía que nada sería como antes, tendría que hacer grandes cambios en su vida, y tomar decisiones de las cuales viviría arrepentida para siempre.

Jill Valentine era una mujer fuerte, capaz de hacer frente a cualquier situación, gracias a esas cualidades se ganó su lugar dentro de la BSAA, como una de las mejores agentes de la organización. Como compañera era la mejor, dando lo mejor de sí en cada misión a la que era enviada, no importando si iba sola o con algún compañero. Era una mujer dotada de una gran belleza pero sobre todo de una gran inteligencia y sentido humano. Era reservada por naturaleza, tenía muchos compañeros dentro de la BSAA pero solamente un amigo, su compañero de siempre Chris Redfield. Su amistad con él era algo sagrado, no necesitaba expresarle con palabras lo importante que era para ella, él lo sabía, así como ella sabía que era importante para él. Desde que estaban juntos en los S.T.A.R.S. llevaron una relación de camaradería que se transformó rápidamente en amistad, y hubiese sido algo más de no haber sido por las circunstancias.

El aire comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frio, Jill se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a cocina a preparar una taza de té, miró el reloj que marcaba la 1:00 am

Otra noche- pensó

Terminó de preparar el té y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, desde la puerta pudo ver un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija azul, se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente observando el gran parecido que tenía con su padre, sin duda era un niño Redfield, ojos y cabello castaño obscuro, rasgos duros y una mirada decidida, el pequeño dormía plácidamente con el pulgar en su boca, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa acción. El parecido con Chris era tal que ella decidió llamarlo igual que él: Chris Redfield, no importando lo que dijeran los demás, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que su hijo no conociera a su padre, ella quería que al menos el niño tuviera algo de él aunque fuera solo su nombre.

Se acercó silenciosamente al sillón a un lado la ventana pinchándose con uno de los pequeños soldados de plástico que estaban esparcidos en el suelo, reprimió el gesto de dolor y logró sentarse con la taza de té caliente en sus manos, fijó su mirada al cielo, de repente los recuerdos llegaron como una oleada de dolor que aún le quemaba por dentro.

Era el año 2012, habían pasado dos años de que la pesadilla con Wesker había terminado, años en los que Jill trataba de juntar las piezas de su vida, nunca estuvo sola, Chris siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándola ya sea con palabras de aliento o abrazándola hasta que las pesadillas finalmente dejaban de atormentarla. A pesar de ser una de las mejores agentes de la BSAA, no pudo volver al servicio activo, debido a los experimentos que realizó Wesker con ella, aun así era objeto de observación constante ya que no se tenía suficiente información del tipo de suero que le fue inyectado, mes con mes debía realizarse una serie de pruebas para llevar un control acerca de sus avances.

Tenía su propio lugar para vivir, a pesar de objeciones de Chris, ella creía que si su carrera estaba acabada al menos mantendría su independencia, pero esto no fue impedimento para que Chris no dejara de estar al pendiente de ella, eso la hacía sentir feliz y algunas veces confundida, al menos de su parte estaba consciente que había dejado de ver a Chris como un amigo desde tiempo atrás, esa fue la razón por la que no pudo permitir que Wesker acabara con la vida de él en aquella misión en Europa. Él fue el la fuerza que rompió con el control que el suero tenía sobre ella, pero esos sentimientos por él solo estarían en un lugar de su corazón, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo, simplemente no lo soportaría, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, tenía un lado frágil, decidió que lo amaría en silencio desde el fondo de su corazón.

Un quejido se escuchó de repente, lo que hizo que Jill volviera de su ensoñación, se acercó rápidamente al pequeño Chris y vió que estaba teniendo una pesadilla

Tú también tienes una mala noche, no te preocupes, mamá esta aquí y sabes que te ama mucho, no dejare que nada malo te suceda- le decía acariciando la cabeza del pequeño

El niño volvió a dormirse profundamente, ella volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquel día en que tomó la decisión que cambió su vida para siempre…

Jill se encontraba en su departamento, preparando su desayuno cuando de repente sonó el timbre, miró el reloj y vió que marcaba las 8:30 am

-¿Quién viene a esta hora de la mañana?- se preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Matt Anderson, jefe de inteligencia de la BSAA estaba ahí, vistiendo su uniforme de trabajo

-Buenos días, sé que te parecerá inusual esta visita, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- le dijo en tono formal

- Si, claro, adelante- le contestó

Matt tomó asiento en el sofá y Jill le preguntó:

- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

- Un vaso con agua esta bien- contestó Matt

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita, si puedo saber?- preguntó al tiempo que le entregaba el vaso con agua

- No sé si estas enterada, pero tenemos información de un brote de un nuevo virus llamado "Virus C" en Europa, hemos recibo informes de los daños que puede llegar a causar, estamos por emprender una misión y pensamos que Chris Redfield es la mejor opción para que este al frente de la misma-

- Bueno si yo estuviera en su lugar no dudaría que Chris es el mejor en lo que hace, pero ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- le preguntó

- Tengo los resultados de las ultimas pruebas que se te realizaron, véalas por ti misma- le dijo entregándole un sobre marrón

Ella tomó el sobre y leyó el contenido, sus ojos se pusieron como platos y perdió el color de la cara

-¿Embarazada?!, ¿Yo?, esto debe ser un error, si me he sentido mal en estos días, pero de eso a estar embarazada- le dijo sorprendida

- Lo sabemos, tu vida privada es solo algo tuyo, lo que te vengo a pedir es que no le informes a Chris de tu condición, esta misión es muy importante, se pueden salvar la vida de miles de personas, necesitamos que el agente Redfield esté concentrado, si se entera de tu estado, puede que afecte su desempeño como líder de brigada-

-¿Y que le hace pensar que él haría una cosa así?- le espetó furiosa

- Por lo que veo hay cosas de Chris que desconoces, sucedieron cosas durante el tiempo que pensamos que estabas muerta, él no era el mismo, se convirtió en una persona irritable, no estaba concentrado en nada, no hablaba con nadie. Se le envió a África a una misión para detener a un traficante de armas, pero en cuanto se enteró que existía la posibilidad de que estuvieras viva, desobedeció órdenes y fue en tu búsqueda poniendo la vida de un agente de la división sudafricana en riesgo-

- Pero él me rescató!, ¿Qué eso no es importante?- le dijo furiosa

-Lo es, pero tenía la instrucción de volver en cuanto terminara su misión, y no lo hizo, imagina si se llega a enterar de tu condición, necesitamos que este al 100% en esto, la misión tiene un tiempo estimado de dos semanas, después de eso, puedes decirle la verdad, piénsalo bien, si quieres que vuelva sano y salvo de allá, la decisión es tuya-

Jill simplemente no lo podía creer, Chris desafió a sus superiores para salvarla, siempre estaba él ahí cubriéndole las espaldas, la ayudó a reconstruir su vida, en parte el jefe tenía razón, si se enteraba de la verdad, él definitivamente abandonaría todo, y hay muchas vidas en riesgo, ella le debía la vida y era hora de devolverle el favor.

- Está bien, no le diré nada hasta que vuelva, pero necesito que me prometa que él va a volver, ¡Prométamelo!-

- Sabes que toda misión tiene sus riesgos, pero nos aseguraremos que las cosas marchen bien, al menos de nuestra parte, bueno tengo que retirarme, gracias por tu tiempo-

Matt salió del apartamento y Jill cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y se llevó la mano a su vientre, una nueva vida crecía en su interior, aunque no fue planeado, ella ya lo amaba desde el momento que supo que existía, acarició su vientre una vez más y le dijo

- No te preocupes bebé, papá va a volver sano y salvo, él es un gran hombre y cuando se entere de que existes, te amara tanto como yo ya te amo.-


	2. Chapter 2

Jill, sé que estas ahí, contesta el teléfono, soy Chris-

Ella no se atrevía a levantar el teléfono, no quería que él sospechara que le ocultaba algo, Chris decía que ella podía mentirle a todo el mundo menos a él, y era verdad, siempre la descubría cada vez que ella le gastaba una broma. Respiró hondo y levantó la bocina

¿Te sucede algo?- Chris preguntó

No, es que no escuché el teléfono, disculpa- le dijo

Menos mal, estuve a tres segundos de forzar la puerta para entrar- le dijo él riendo

No era necesario, además si no mas recuerdo, tienes una llave de mi puerta-

Es verdad, lo había olvidado, entonces, ¿Puedo pasar?-

Claro- le dijo

Jill bajó las escaleras del edificio y abrió la puerta y Chris pasó a su lado, ella percibió el aroma de su aftershave, él se dirigió a la pequeña cocina dejando las bolsas que traía en la mano sobre la mesa.

-¿ Y ahora que celebramos?- preguntó Jill sorprendida

-Nada especial, que no puede un amigo comprar la cena y pasar a casa de una amiga un viernes por la noche- le dijo en tono de burla

- Perdón, es que como no avisaste que vendrías, no tengo nada listo, ni siquiera estoy presentable, voy a cambiarme de ropa, dame cinco minutos-

- Te ves bien Jill, nunca lo había dicho pero puedes usar cualquier cosa y siempre luces bien- le dijo él sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir

-¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿Lo dices en serio o es que realmente vienes hambriento?- le dijo disimulando su sorpresa

- Lo digo en serio, nunca pensé que un pantalón de chadal y una simple camiseta luciera tan bien en ti- y se acercó tomándola de la mano

- Es mejor que sirva la cena- le dijo ella tratando de soltarse

- ¿De que tienes miedo Jill?- le preguntó él en un tono suave

- De que suceda algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir al siguiente día- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió aquella noche?, ¿Es que acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- le dijo

- Nunca dije eso, lo digo por ti y tu gran sentido del honor, ¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?- le espetó ella

-Si recuerdo cada palabra, pero entiende, no debieron ser así las cosas, tú estabas vulnerable, no sabías lo que hacías- le dijo tratando de explicarle sus razones

-Si estaba pasando por un mal rato, pero era consiente de lo pasaba, simplemente sucedió, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres tú el que se arrepiente de todo- le dijo furiosa- Es mejor que sirva la cena - y se alejó de él

-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cometer errores con ella?- se dijo a si mismo molesto

Jill sacó la comida de las bolsas y las puso sobre la mesa, seguía afectada por la escena que acababa de suceder, ella no se arrepentía de lo pasó aquella noche hace dos meses atrás en su departamento, era cierto que estaba atravesando una pequeña crisis debido a las pesadillas recurrentes de las cuales sufría, pero era capaz de tomar decisiones y decidió dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo, quizá Chris jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos pero al menos guardaría el recuerdo de esa noche en su corazón.

Chris, pasa la cena se enfría- le dijo

Chris tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y abrió su caja de comida, comieron en silencio por diez minutos hasta que Jill finalmente comprendió que quizá sería la última vez que estarían juntos hasta que volviera de su misión, respiró hondo y le dijo

-Sabes, la comida china me recuerda mucho cuando pasábamos horas revisando informes en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S.- le dijo ella

-Fueron buenos tiempos- le contestó él en tono nostálgico

- Al principio fue difícil, ser la única mujer en el equipo Alpha, recuerdo las bromas que me gastaban, desde meter calcetines sucios en mi casillero hasta ceniza de cigarro en mi café- le dijo sonriendo

- Pero te ganaste su respeto y también el mio- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- No pensé sobrevivir a ellos, al final todos nos convertimos en una gran familia, es una lástima que todo terminara como terminó- le dijo

-Lo sé, pero dejemos de lado la tristeza, de hecho tengo algo importante que decirte- le dijo un poco nervioso

- ¿Pasa algo?- le dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa, aunque ya sabía lo que él le diría

-Llegaron informes a la BSAA acerca de un brote de un nuevo virus llamado "Virus C", se está organizando una misión en Edonia y quieren que yo este al frente, me dijeron que solo sería una misión de reconocimiento, estaría fuera solamente dos semanas o quizá más no lo sé, en fin, mañana partimos a hacia allá, no tengo idea de lo que nos vamos a enfrentar- le dijo preocupado

-Todo va a salir bien, tienes un gran equipo a tu cargo y eres bueno en lo que haces, vamos Redfield, has pasado por tantas batallas y has salido vivo de ellas, confía en ti- le dijo tomándolo de las manos

-Gracias por creer en mí- le dijo

- Me hubiera gustado ser tu compañera en este momento, tú sabes, como en los viejos tiempos- le dijo en tono de tristeza

- Sabes que siempre seremos compañeros ¿No?-

-Tienes razón- le dijo sin dejar de sostener sus manos

La cena continuó sin problemas, pasaron el resto de la noche conversando en el balcón que daba una vista entera de la ciudad, el viento comenzó a sentirse frio y Jill se frotaba los brazos para sentir un poco de calor, de repente sintió como él la envolvía en un abrazo por detrás tomándola por sorpresa.

- Hace frio- le dijo él en tono suave

- Lo sé-le dijo ella

- Me preocupa irme sabiendo que te quedaras sola- le dijo

- Chris, no hay razón para que estés preocupado, voy a estar bien, siempre me las he arreglado sola-

-Aun así, si me llegara a pasar algo durante la misión.-

- No digas esas cosas- le dijo ella

Jill sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, debía creer en que la misión saldría bien, Chris volvería en dos semanas y ella le contaría todo acerca del bebé, odiaba ocultarle algo tan importante, pero era por su seguridad, sabía que cuando le contara las razones por la cuales actuó de esa manera él lo entendería.

- Creo que ya tarde y mañana tengo que hacer un viaje largo-

- Se pasó el tiempo volando ¿No?- le dijo ella con tristeza

- Si, perdí la noción, cuídate Jill, volveré en cuanto se resuelva todo- le dijo él

- Tú también cuídate, no te preocupes si la misión te lleva más tiempo, estaré aquí esperándote- dijo Jill con una sonrisa

- Hasta pronto Jill-

-Hasta pronto Chris-


	3. Chapter 3

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a cubrir a la ciudad, Jill cubrió al pequeño Chris con una manta extra, al parecer sería una noche fría, cerró la ventana y fue a la cocina por una segunda taza de té, el reloj marcaba las 2:30 am, volvió a la habitación de su hijo y lo miró por un rato, una parte de Chris estaría siempre con ella, lo que más le dolía es haberle ocultado la verdad, a veces pensaba que si ella le hubiera contado todo la noche que se despidieron quizá estaría en ese momento con su hijo viendo como crecía día a día, nunca conoció el lado paternal de Chris, sin embargo sabía lo importante que era la familia para él, Chris era muy unido con su hermana, aunque no vivían en la misma ciudad debido al trabajo de ella en Terra Save, mantenían contacto por llamadas o ella solía visitarlo, Jill no la había conocido hasta que las circunstancias la obligaron a recurrir a ella…

Tres meses ya- se decía Jill a si misma

Habían pasado tres meses desde la noche en que Chris y ella se despidieron, trató de mantenerse ocupada durante las primeras dos semanas, ya sea leyendo libros o visitando el campo de tiro, su embarazo avanzaba, ya había comenzado a utilizar ropa mas holgada debido a que su figura comenzó a verse un poco mas redondeada, su "pequeño soldado", como solía llamarlo, se movía cada vez mas.

Parece que amaneciste con mucha energía hoy pequeño soldado, quien diría que serías un niño muy impaciente, tú padre es igual sabes, espero que no seas igual de obstinado que él- le dijo acariciando su vientre abultado.

Se preguntaba porque no ha habido noticias de la misión, cuando intentaba ponerse en contacto con Anderson, él evitaba sus llamadas, trató de obtener información con sus antiguos compañeros de la BSAA pero éstos dijeron que no sabían mucho, que todo se estaba manejando de manera confidencial y que no tenían acceso a dicha información, se consolaba a si misma pensando que si algo malo hubiese sucedido ya tendría noticias, Anderson le dijo que le informaría en caso de que la misión fallase. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, pero no tenía forma de probarlo, el mismo Chris no estaba seguro a lo que se enfrentaría, notó su preocupación la última vez que se vieron, entonces recordó que Chris tenía una hermana, quizá ella supiera algo, Claire era miembro de una organización llamada Terra Save, si había habido un brote de un nuevo virus ellos estarían enterados. Jill busco en una vieja agenda el número de Claire y con letra casi ilegible lo encontró, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número

¿Claire Redfield?- preguntó Jill

Si, ella habla- contestó Claire al otro lado de la línea

Tal vez no me conozcas, me llamo Jill Valentine, soy amiga de tu hermano Chris-

Sé quien eres, lo que me extraña es que me llames a este número, Chris es el único que lo tiene- le dijo sorprendida

No lo sabía, hace tiempo él me dio este número, me dijo que aquí podía encontrarte de primera mano en caso de que sucediera algo.

¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?- dijo Claire

No lo sé, es lo que trato de averiguar, ya agoté mis recursos, nadie me da información de la misión a la que fue tu hermano, pensé que tú podías saber algo, en la BSAA están manejando todo de manera confidencial- le dijo Jill en tono preocupado

No tenía idea, te parece bien si nos reunimos en una hora en un café que está cerca de la plaza principal, estoy en la ciudad por trabajo y estoy por terminar, ¿Te parece bien?- le dijo

Si claro, nos vemos en una hora- le dijo Jill

Jill entró a su habitación y se vistió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, un una blusa azul cielo con un cárdigan a juego y unos jeans, tomó su bolso y antes de salir se llevó la mano al vientre

Espero y ella nos pueda ayudar.

La cafetería se encontraba abarrotada, Jill temía no poder encontrarla, ella solo había visto a Claire en una fotografía que Chris tenía en su departamento, no se parecía mucho a él, recordó que Claire tenía el pelo rojizo natural y sus ojos eran azules, buscó entre la gente que estaba en el lugar cuando de repente, en una mesa del fondo vió a una chica de cabello rojizo bebiendo una taza de café, se dirigió a la mesa y pudo observar que la chica vestía unos jeans un poco deslavados, botas de motociclista, blusa roja y una chaqueta café.

Es ella- pensó Jill

Se acercó a ella y le dijo

¿Claire?-

¿Jill?,- le dijo levantándose del asiento

Mucho gusto, Jill Valentine- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Claire Redfield, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero anda toma asiento- le dijo contestando el saludo-

Gracias- contestó

Así que eres la famosa Jill eh!-

¿En serio tanto habla de mi?- le dijo Jill sin poder evitar la sorpresa

Me ha contado de las misiones a las que han ido juntos, incluso que trabajan juntos en BSAA-

Trabajábamos, estoy fuera de servicio activo por el momento-

Eso también lo sé, lo lamento mucho- le dijo Claire

En realidad son como unas vacaciones pagadas- le contestó Jill con una sonrisa

¿Vas a ordenar algo?- dijo Claire

Un té helado por favor-

Mientras esperaban a que la camarera les llevara su orden, se produjo un silencio incomodo, Jill notaba que Claire la observaba a detalle, como si estuviera analizándola, finalmente fue la misma Claire la que rompió el silencio

Pensé que eras castaña- le dijo

Es una larga historia- le contestó Jill

Aunque el rubio también te sienta bien, sé por lo que pasaste Jill-

No le deseo eso a nadie- le dijo

Lo sé, dijiste que no has recibo noticias de Chris desde que se fue hace desde que comenzó su misión-

Si, ya han pasado tres meses, al principio creí que era una demora, Anderson me dijo que serían solo dos semanas, pero para ser una misión de reconocimiento ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, traté de saber que había sucedido, el jefe no contesta mis llamadas y por lo que me he enterado a través de mis ex compañeros se esta manejando todo a un nivel confidencial, pensé que quizá Chris se contactó contigo en este tiempo- Jill dijo en tono de preocupación

Para ser honesta no he hablado con mi hermano desde hace tres meses también, te pedí que vinieras porque lo que tengo que decirte es delicado, el brote del virus C que sucedió en Edonia no fue un accidente, alguien proporcionó el suero con el virus a los rebeldes y se infectaron y estos a su vez comenzaron a infectar a los civiles, esparciendo el virus rápidamente-

Jill no pudo evitar pensar en Raccon City, donde comenzó la pesadilla, se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y escuchó a Claire con atención

Varios organismos mundiales están trabajando para evitar que el virus se convierta en una amenaza mundial, yo pienso que la BSAA no quiere dar información para evitar una crisis de debido a falsos rumores, si te hace sentir más tranquila, voy a investigar acerca de la misión y veré si puedo ponerme en contacto con mi hermano- le dijo con una sonrisa

No sabía a quién mas recurrir, se me agotaron los recursos, de no ser por mi estado, yo misma iría a buscarlo-

Lo sé, así estuviera él perdido en el fin del mundo tú lo buscarías ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Claire

Así es- le dijo Jill con tristeza

Claire siempre tuvo la sospecha de que ese compañerismo entre Chris y Jill ocultaba otro tipo de sentimientos, respetaba la vida privada de su hermano, nunca le preguntaba con quien salía o si tenía algún sentimiento por Jill especialmente porque él siempre hablaba y se preocupaba por ella

-Dime ¿De cuantos meses estás?- le preguntó Claire cambiándole a Jill el tema y dejándola sin palabras

Estoy en el quinto mes- le dijo nerviosa

Jill pensó en no decirle nada Claire, esperaría a que Chris se enterara primero y después le dirían a su hermana, pero algo dentro le dijo que ya no quería mentir ni ocultar a su bebé como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse, Claire era familiar de su bebé y tenía derecho a saberlo, el problema era como decírselo

¿Y sabes el sexo del bebé?- le preguntó Claire sacándola de sus pensamientos

Es un niño-

Felicidades, su padre debe estar feliz supongo-

Entonces Jill decidió hablar con la verdad

-Su padre no sabe que existe-

-¿Cómo?, ¿No se lo has dicho?- preguntó Claire sorprendida

- Por su seguridad no pude hacerlo-

- ¿Su seguridad?, ¿al menos ya has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?-

- Me gustaría llamarlo como su padre- le dijo Jill sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿Y cómo se llama su padre?-

- Chris Redfield- contestó

Se produjo un silencio después de que Jill hiciera esa declaración, ya no había marcha atrás, Claire no pudo ocultar su asombro, su hermano se iba a convertir en unos meses en padre y él no sabía nada, ella estaba furiosa y estuvo a punto de pedirle una explicación del porque le ocultó la verdad pero recordó las palabras de Jill "Por su seguridad no pude hacerlo", respiró hondo y decidió que era tiempo de hacer algunas preguntas.

¿Chris y tú salían juntos?-

No, una noche yo estaba pasando por un mal momento, Chris trató de consolarme, una cosa llevo a la otra y perdimos el control de la situación- le contestó

Entiendo, dijiste que por su seguridad no le dijiste nada ¿Por qué?-

Si él se enteraba, no estaría concentrado y un error podía costarle caro a él y su equipo, el jefe de inteligencia fue a decirme que por su bien no le dijera nada hasta que volviera, no estuve de acuerdo al principio, pero pensando bien las cosas, me di cuenta que tenía razón-

Es verdad, todo es tan complicado- dijo Claire

Lo sé Claire, de verdad lamento no haberle dicho nada a Chris, no quiero pensar si le llega a suceder algo, no sabe nada de su hijo, me siento tan culpable por ello- Jill le dijo con voz quebrada

Deja de sentirte así, tengo fe de que mi hermano esta bien, debemos estar juntas en esto- y la tomó de las manos-

Yo me ocuparé de averiguar que fue lo que pasó y tú Jill te encargaras de cuidarte para que ese bebé para que llegue sano al mundo ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Claire con una sonrisa

Gracias Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas frío, al parecer el té comenzó a surtir efecto, Jill caminó hacia su habitación esperando poder conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño antes de que el pequeño Chris despertara, en su camino no pudo evitar ver la fotografía de Claire cargando a su sobrino, nunca pensó que ella y Claire Redfield se convertirían en amigas, ella se convirtió en un gran apoyo para Jill, se mantenían en contacto por teléfono por si sabía alguna noticia de Chris. Jill entró a su habitación, se acostó y trató de dormir, sin embargo una oleada de recuerdos volvió a invadir su mente…

Claire aún estaba impactada por la noticia que Jill le dio hace algunas semanas, después del encuentro en el café, volvió a las oficinas centrales de Terra Save, necesitaba investigar el paradero de su hermano, ella se aferraba a la idea de que la BSAA ocultaba información de la misión para evitar falsos rumores, pero al igual que Jill, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, comenzó a recopilar información acerca del brote del virus C que atacó a Edonia y a que tipo de mutaciones se estaban enfrentando. Comenzó a investigar el registro de actividades de la BSAA desde que comenzó el brote y descubrió que durante el transcurso de la misión de Chris, esta dejó de ser de reconocimiento y dieron la orden de exterminar las armas biorgánicas que se originaron por el brote, también descubrió algo acerca de un incidente el 24 de diciembre de 2012 pero toda información relacionada a dicho incidente estaba clasificada como confidencial.

Entonces Claire decidió cobrarse un par de favores y buscó a un amigo experto en informática, se dirigió hasta el lugar de Ethan Thompson

Ethan-

Claire, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo

Necesito un favor, es importante- le dijo en tono serio

Me estas asustando, dime ¿Es algo ilegal?-

Lo es, pero tengo que hacerlo, se trata de la vida de mi hermano

¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

Primero dime de que se trata- le dijo Ethan

Necesito saber si me vas a ayudar-

Primero, baja el tono de voz, te pueden escuchar, y segundo claro que cuentas conmigo-

Se trata de abrir unos registros confidenciales referentes a una misión de la BSAA, mi hermano Chris fue enviado ahí, pero parece ser que hubo un incidente el 24 de diciembre de 2012, a partir de esa fecha todos los registros están clasificados y se encuentran encriptados, necesito saber si Chris se encuentra bien- le dijo Claire preocupada

Sabes que puedo ir a la cárcel por esto- dijo Ethan

Lo sé, pero eres el único que me puede ayudar-

Está bien, eso archivos quedarán listos hoy en la noche, pero no puedo entregártelos aquí, podemos vernos en el café del centro comercial ¿Te parece?-

No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo Claire sonriendo

Para eso están los amigos ¿No?

Claire recibió la llamada de Ethan y éste le entregó un sobre con los archivos impresos, fue a su departamento a revisar los documentos, dentro del sobre encontró una nota de Ethan que decía "Me debes una cena Redfield", se sentó en el sofá y sacó uno a uno los documentos poniéndolos en la mesa de centro, mencionaba que el pelotón que Chris comandaba fue expuesto al virus C, según declaraciones de Piers Nivans, les tendieron una trampa y el resto de los soldados fueron infectados quedando únicamente vivos el Capitán Redfield y el soldado Nivans, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas Chris fue ingresado a una clínica local en Edonia, donde le fue diagnosticada Amnesia Post- traumática, sin embargo a los pocos días de ser ingresado, Chris se escapó de la clínica

- No puede ser- dijo Claire atónita

Siguió leyendo el resto de los informes, la BSAA organizó una operación para dar con el paradero de Chris.

- Jill tenía razón, algo no marchaba bien, tiene que saber toda la verdad

Era un día soleado, el clima era agradable para dar un paseo por la calle, Jill se sentía prisionera en su propia casa, se puso un vestido holgado azul y unas sandalias sin tacón y decidió salir a caminar un rato, su médico le recomendó caminar al menos veinte minutos al día para evitar los tobillos hinchados, bajó por las escaleras del edificio cuando vió a Claire bajar de un taxi y por la cara que tenía sabía que no traía buenas noticias

Claire, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó Claire

Iba a dar un paseo, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-

Es mejor que subamos, tengo información acerca de Chris-

Llegaron al departamento, Jill se sentó en el sofá y Claire sacó un sobre con unos documentos que le entregó a Jill.

Tuve que hacer algo ilegal para obtener estos documentos, Jill tenías razón, la BSAA estaba ocultando información- dijo Claire angustiada

¿Qué información?- dijo Jill sorprendida

Les tendieron una trampa, la misión salió mal, el pelotón fue infectado con el virus C, solo sobrevivieron Chris y otro soldado

¿Entonces está vivo?-

Si, fue ingresado en una clínica local, pero parece que Chris sufrió Amnesia post-traumática, escapó del hospital y nadie sabe donde está

¡¿Qué?!, eso no puede ser, él no puede estar perdido- dijo Jill exaltada

Tienes que calmarte, eso no es bueno para el bebé-

¡No puedo calmarme!, no puedo estar aquí sentada tranquila mientras Chris está perdido, sin saber siquiera quien es- le espetó furiosa

Te entiendo Jill, es mi hermano, no he dejado de pensar en él desde que me enteré, la BSAA organizó una operación de búsqueda para encontrarlo, por desgracia las fronteras están cerradas, aunque quisiéramos buscarlo, sería muy difícil entrar a Edonia

Debe haber alguna forma, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-

Voy a reunirme con el jefe de información de la BSAA mañana, si no puedo buscarlo, voy a presionar para que nos mantengan informadas, intenté comunicarme con Piers Nivans pero fue enviado a la operación de búsqueda, no te preocupes, verás que pronto lo encontraran, al menos sabemos que sobrevivió al ataque, eso nos da esperanza-

Lo sé, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a sentarme y esperar a que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas-

Te entiendo Jill, esta vez no tenemos opción, trata de estar tranquila ¿De acuerdo?, el bebé necesita que estés bien, te mantendré informada de cualquier noticia que surja- dijo Claire tomándole las manos

Gracias Claire, prométeme que no vas a descansar hasta encontrarlo-

No te tengo que prometer nada, sabes que no voy a detenerme hasta tener noticias de Chris- le dijo con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente, Claire se dirigió a las oficinas centrales de la BSAA, tenía una cita con el general Hudson jefe de información, pensó en acusarlo de ocultar información pero decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, llegó a la oficina del jefe

General Hudson- lo saludó dándole la mano

¿Usted es?-le dijo

Claire Redfield trabajo para Terra Save, mucho gusto- y apretó su mano

¿Redfield?, ¿Conoce usted al Capitán Redfield?- le preguntó asombrado

Si, es mi hermano, de hecho, él es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Pensé que venía por asuntos de trabajo-

En realidad estoy aquí por un asunto personal-

¿Asunto personal?-

El motivo por el que vine es para saber porque no se me informó que mi hermano estuvo herido en una clínica en Edonia-

¿Cómo se enteró?-

Eso no es importante, soy la única familia que tiene, tiene mas de tres meses que no tengo noticias de él, ¿Hasta cuando pensaban decirme,

No sé como se enteró, pero lo que si sé es que puedo hacerla arrestar por obtener información confidencial-

Esta bien, arrésteme, pero a la prensa le va a gustar saber que su organización oculta información a los familiares de sus miembros, mi historia de lo que hice para saber el paradero de mi hermano no creo que me haga mas daño a mi de lo que les puede costar a ustedes-

¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le dijo Hudson molesto

Que dejen de ocultar la verdad, Chris perdió la memoria y encima de todo está perdido, no puedo buscarlo debido a que las fronteras están cerradas, sé que enviaron a un grupo de personas a buscarlo, quiero que me informen cualquier pista que tengan de él-

Lo que pides es demasiado, no voy a ceder ante las demandas de una mujer que viene a mi oficina a amenazarme-

No son amenazas, solo le informo lo que pienso hacer si vuelven a ocultar algo con respecto a Chris-

Usted gana, pero en cuanto sepamos la ubicación del Capitán Redfield, quiero que me entregue personalmente cualquier prueba que tenga acerca de la misión fallida-

De acuerdo-

A pesar de no confiar plenamente en Hudson, Claire no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta. Pasaron algunos días cuando finalmente recibió la llamada del jefe de información, le dijo que unos lugareños vieron a un hombre con la descripción de Chris caminando por las calles, así que estaban siguiendo el posible camino que pudo haber tomado, eso le daba esperanzas de que seguía vivo y sólo era cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo, en esa llamada también le informaron que la búsqueda estaba resultando difícil debido al estado de emergencia que se vivía en Edonia que tuviera paciencia y esperara nuevas noticias. A ella le resultaba difícil esperar, ahora entendía la impotencia de Jill de no poder salir y buscarlo por ella misma, pero tenía que mantenerse serena y sobre todo fuerte para evitar transmitirle ese sentimiento a la madre de su sobrino.

Ethan siguió ayudándola a infiltrase a las bases de datos de la BSAA y de otras organizaciones gubernamentales y no gubernamentales, para ver si encontraba información de personas encontradas que tuvieran el perfil de Chris, se puso en contacto con un grupo de ayuda humanitaria en Edonia que se dedicaban a ayudar personas que lo habían perdido todo después de la infección del virus C, ya había hablado con sus superiores para que en caso de enviar una brigada a Edonia fuera tomada en cuenta. En su trabajo nadie estaba enterado a excepción de Ethan que estaba buscando a su hermano.

Así pasaron los siguientes tres meses, Claire se encontraba en las oficinas de Save Terra, viendo la pantalla de su ordenador pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, de repente se acercó Ethan sosteniendo dos vasos de café

Claire, ¿Estas bien?-

Si estoy bien, estoy revisando algunos informes-

Llevo observándote cinco minutos y no has cambiado la pagina-

A quien engaño ¿Verdad?-

Es por tu hermano ¿No?-

Han pasado tres meses y siguen sin poder abrir las fronteras, intento mantenerme optimista por Jill, pero la verdad es que me aterra la idea de que un día levante el teléfono y me digan que van suspender la búsqueda de Chris o peor, que digan que lo encontraron muerto.

No debes pensar eso Claire, mira te traje un café, pensé que lo necesitarías- le dijo entregándole el vaso

Gracias Ethan, has sido muy amable conmigo en todo este tiempo-

De nada Redfield, yo no dejo de creer que tu hermano esta vivo, él va a volver y cuando lo conozca tal vez le diga que me gustaría salir con su hermana

No creo que sea buena idea, no olvides que es un soldado entrenado- le contestó Claire sonriendo

Ves, te hice reír, pero mejor háblame de algo mas alegre, ¿Cómo está Jill y el bebé?

Ellos están bien, Jill esta cumpliendo su parte cuidando de ella y el niño, estamos juntas en esto, sabes, creo que nos estamos convirtiendo en una familia después de todo-

¿Ves? No todo es tan malo-

Lo sé, sólo quiero que el niño pueda conocer a su padre, que tenga la vida que Chris y yo no pudimos tener, aunque pude conocer a mis padres, yo era una niña cuando murieron así que recuerdo muy poco de ellos-

De repente su móvil sonó

¿Diga?, si soy yo, ¿Qué?, claro voy para allá-

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ethan

Me llamaron del hospital, parece que el bebé ya viene en camino-

Vamos- se levantó Ethan y salieron por la puerta


	5. Chapter 5

Ya casi puedo verlo, solo una vez mas- decía el médico

¡Duele mucho!- gritaba Jill

Vamos chica, una vez mas, ya casi puedes sentir a tu bebé en tus brazos, le decía la enfermera que sostenía su mano

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba Jill hizo un último esfuerzo y justo en ese momento se escucho el llanto de un niño irrumpiendo en la sala, se sintió relajada, ya había pasado el dolor, ella fue llevada a su habitación donde Claire y su amigo la esperaban con algunos regalos.

¿Pudiste verlo?- le preguntó a Claire

Claro que si, es hermoso Jill- le dijo

¿Cómo es?-

Espera a que lo veas, te vas a sorprender- le dijo Claire con una sonrisa

En ese momento entró una enfermera a la habitación con su hijo en brazos

Mira hay alguien que quiere conocerte- y le puso al bebé en sus brazos

Cuando lo vio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era la réplica exacta de Chris, tenía el mismo cabello castaño oscuro, los rasgos de su cara eran duros y marcados, incluso el tono de su piel era ligeramente morena. No pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su rostro, ahí estaba ella con su hijo, el hijo de Chris… deseaba tanto que él estuviera en ese momento con ella, nunca dejó de pensar en él mientras daba a luz, imaginaba que estaba a su lado y que era su voz la que le daba ánimos para soportar el intenso dolor, sentía alegría porque por fin su hijo había nacido sano y a la vez una tristeza de saber que existía la posibilidad de que Chris jamás lo conociera.

Te dije que te ibas a sorprender, cuando lo vi a través del cristal no lo podía creer, es idéntico a mi hermano, no cabe duda que es un Redfield- dijo Claire con alegría

Es verdad, no heredó nada de mi- dijo Jill sin dejar de mirar a su hijo

¿Y como piensas llamarlo?- preguntó Ethan de repente

Como su padre- dijo

Me gusta, Chris estaría muy feliz de que lo llamaras como él- dijo Claire

Lo sé- le dijo con tristeza

Compré un regalo para el pequeño Chris, espero y no te moleste- interrumpió Ethan

¿Tú eres?- dijo Jill

Soy Ethan, trabajo con Claire-

Mucho gusto, me contó Claire acerca de lo que haces por ayudarla, gracias por todo- le dijo

No me agradezcas, solo hago lo que es correcto-

Jill, estuve pensando, ahora que tienes al bebé, pienso que deberías mudarte a un lugar mas grande, para que los dos estén más cómodos- le dijo Claire en tono serio

¿Mudarme? Pensaba compartir mi habitación con el bebé mientras encuentro un departamento más grande-

Puedes mudarte al departamento de Chris-

¿Qué?, No!, agradezco tu oferta pero no puedo aceptarla-

Piénsalo, el departamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Chris hace años te ofreció mudarte con él y no aceptaste, si se entera de lo del bebé, créeme que decirle "no gracias" no va a ser una opción.

Lo sé, pero siento que sería como invadir su espacio- dijo Jill

No te preocupes, sé que a mi hermano le va a dar gusto saber que su hijo y tú están viviendo en su casa, acerca de la mudanza de eso yo me encargo-

Gracias Claire, nunca te lo había dicho, pero eres una gran amiga- dijo Jill con una sonrisa

Ahora somos familia, eres la madre de mi sobrino y la mujer a la que Chris ama-

Él no me ama, sólo somos amigos- le dijo Jill con tristeza

Conozco a Chris, y sé que te quiere más de lo que él cree, no pierdas la fe, ahora tienen un hijo juntos, quizá sea el comienzo de algo-

Si tú lo dices-

Después de tres días, Jill fue dada de alta, Claire la llevó a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, la ayudó a instalarse y le mostró la que sería la habitación del bebé, había una cuna enorme en una esquina, la alfombra aún olía a nuevo, Jill pudo ver un sillón cerca de la ventana, también vió una caja de juguetes en otra esquina.

¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó Jill

Considéralo un regalo para el pequeño Chris y para ti

Es hermoso, muchas gracias- le dijo

Hay dos habitaciones más, la de Chris y una extra, no sé cual vayas a elegir-

Yo creo que tomaré la de invitados-

Donde te sientas más cómoda, bueno, tengo que irme voy retrasada, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme y bienvenida a casa-

Claire salió del departamento, Jill acostó a su hijo en su nueva cuna, el bebé dormía plácidamente, lo cubrió con una sábana y le dio un beso en la frente.

Vamos a estar bien-le dijo

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón del lugar, había un pequeño librero en la sala de estar, comenzó a ver los libros que tenía en su interior y de uno de los libros cayeron unas fotografías, las tomó y vió que eran de la época en que eran miembros de los S.T.A.R.S., en una estaba Barry y Brad jugando cartas en la oficina, en otra estaban Joseph y Chris en un campo de tiro y finalmente una foto de ella sonriendo sosteniendo una taza de café, recordó entonces que en ese tiempo Kevin tomaba fotos por todo el cuartel, quizá Chris pidió una copia de las fotos, pero notó que su foto estaba más gastada que el resto, tenía marcas de dedos en las esquinas que se encontraban un poco dobladas, antes de pensar otra cosa, decidió poner el libro con las fotos en su lugar. Siguió mirando hasta que llegó a la habitación de Chris, retrocedió un paso, no estaba segura de entrar, sin embargo giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Era una habitación era demasiado masculina, no tenía alfombra, había una enorme cama en el centro con las sábanas revueltas en tono oscuro, algunas prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo, el guardarropa tenía pocas prendas, había un uniforme militar de gala y un traje de vestir negro. Siguió inspeccionando hasta llegar al baño, había un par de frascos de colonia y uno de aftershave, Jill lo tomó y lo abrió, aspiró su aroma, era el mismo que usaba desde que lo conoció, nunca olvidaría ese aroma, cerró el frasco y salió del baño, notó que unos documentos se encontraban sobre la mesa de noche, los tomó y comenzó a leerlos, en ellos se hablaba del brote del virus C, así como sus síntomas y forma de contagio, había fotos de unas criaturas que describían como mutaciones consecuencia del virus llamadas J'avos, en ninguna parte mencionaban algo acerca de una vacuna o cura, eso causó un escalofrío en ella, cerró la carpeta y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una taza de té, mientras lo bebía miró al cielo a través de la ventana y se dijo así misma

- ¿Dónde estás Chris?


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Jill se mudó al apartamento de Chris, efectivamente era mucho más cómodo vivir ahí con su hijo que en su antiguo departamento, la primera semana había logrado dormir poco debido a que el pequeño Chris se despertaba por las noches, poco a poco se fue normalizando su situación. Aprendió rápidamente a hacerse cargo de su hijo, que resultó ser un niño muy tranquilo, casi no lloraba y le gustaba mucho que Jill le hablara. Ella le contaba historias de ella y Chris, de como se conocieron, de las bromas que ella le hacía a él, algunas hazañas de sus misiones juntos, de cuanto él se preocupaba por ella y sobre todo de lo mucho que ella lo extrañaba.

Jill se encontraba sentada frente a su ordenador, revisando unos informes cuando sonó la puerta

Jill, ¿Estas ahí?- llamaba Claire a otro lado de la puerta

Claro, pasa- le dijo

Entró y Jill notó a una Claire alegre

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jill

Jill, encontraron a Chris- le dijo

¿En serio?- dijo Jill sorprendida

Recibí la llamada de Hudson esta mañana, dijo que lo encontraron al este de Europa, estaba desorientado y no recordaba el incidente donde perdió la memoria-

Jill bajó la mirada, sintió una punzada de dolor a pensar en un Chris desorientado e indefenso, siempre se habían cubierto las espaldas, sentía que como compañera y amiga le había fallado, él la rescató del mismo infierno en áfrica y ella no pudo salvarlo del infierno en Europa, levantó la mirada y vio a Claire con los ojos enrojecidos

¿Entonces está bien?-

Como te dije, sólo se encontraba desorientado, no me dio más detalles, también venía a decirte que Terra Save logró que un grupo de personas entrara a Edonia para brindar ayuda, Ethan y yo partimos mañana por la mañana-

Ten cuidado Claire, por lo que leí en los informes, todavía no hay una vacuna o cura, existe una persona que tiene los anticuerpos contra el virus, el gobierno se está encargando de encontrarla y obtener su sangre para fabricar una vacuna-

Lo sé, llegando ahí buscare la forma de ponerme en contacto con Chris, ¿Quieres que le lleve algún mensaje?- le preguntó

No, en cuanto vuelva tengo que hablar con él, sólo avísame si logras encontrarlo

Está bien, cuídate mucho Jill- la abrazó

No te preocupes, el bebé y yo estaremos bien-

Claire partió a la mañana siguiente, Jill se sentía más tranquila al saber que Chris estaba vivo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que él volviera, por un lado quería ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, lo ayudaría a recuperarse del tremendo golpe que sufrió tal y como él la apoyó hace unos años, por otro lado temía que su amnesia no fuera nada mas acerca del incidente, que cuando se encontraran él no pudiera reconocerla, eso y su reacción cuando se enterara que ahora es padre de un niño. Los siguientes días esperó paciente la llamada de Claire, se mantenía ocupada dividiendo su tiempo en el cuidado del pequeño Chris y su nuevo trabajo en la BSAA como consultora de seguridad contra bioterrorismo y armas biorgánicas, trabajaba desde casa revisando informes hasta que la misma organización autorizara su regreso de tiempo completo a sus filas.

Claire llegó sin problemas a Edonia, la situación era hostil, se buscaba ayudar a la población a sobrevivir al brote del virus, se construyeron refugios para los civiles no infectados, se brindaba ayuda médica, comida y un lugar seguro. Claire dirigía uno de los refugios, se aseguraba de que las personas recibieran la ayuda necesaria, mientras Ethan trabajaba en los sistemas de información.

Una mañana Claire se encontraba en el comedor cuando Ethan se sentó frente a ella

¿Tienes noticias de tu hermano?-

No todavía, no he podido ponerme en contacto con la BSAA, hay demasiado trabajo aquí, estoy dirigiendo el refugio más grande, y hay poco personal que nos ayude-

Te entiendo, entonces lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar- le dijo Ethan preocupado

¿De que se trata?- le dijo

Sé que ya no debo hacerlo, pero me infiltré de nuevo a los archivos de la BSAA, tu hermano no esta en Edonia, fue enviado a una misión a China junto con Piers Nivans desde hace unos días-

¡No puede ser!, él no está totalmente recuperado, ¡como pudieron enviarlo de nuevo!- dijo exaltada

Lo sé, pero hubo un nuevo brote en China y no tenían tiempo de esperar a enviar personal que se hiciera cargo-

Tengo que llamarle a Jill- dijo levantándose

No creo que sea buena idea, piensa lo que sería capaz de hacer-

Crees que no lo sé, pero tiene derecho a saberlo, ha estado esperando por él tanto tiempo como yo, no te preocupes, veré la forma de decírselo, gracias por ayudarme Ethan, no hubiera podido encontrar a mi hermano de no se por ti- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

De nada Redfield, recuerda que me debes una cena- le dijo sonriendo

No lo he olvidado- y salió de la sala

Claire tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en una de las oficinas y marcó el número de Jill

Diga- contestó Jill

Jill, soy Claire-

Me tenias preocupada, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó

Si, estoy bien, tengo que decirte algo Jill, no he podido ponerme en contacto con Chris porque no esta en Edonia, lo enviaron a una misión a China junto con Piers Nivans-

¡Pero no está recuperado todavía!, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan inconscientes?-

Lo sé Jill, voy a estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que suceda, todo va a salir bien, hay rumores de que el gobierno tiene en su poder la sangre para crear la vacuna, es cosa de poco tiempo para que esta pesadilla se acabe-

La BSAA está concentrando sus esfuerzos en acabar con las armas biorganicas, en Edonia ya se tiene controlada la situación, pero ahora tienen que controlar el brote en China- dijo Jill

Lo siento Jill, quería darte buenas noticias y me entero de esto- dijo Claire en tono de tristeza

No lo sientas, al contrario, gracias por llamar, seguimos en contacto, te avisare si me entero de algo-

Sonó el despertador, Jill se despertó, había sido una noche muy intensa cargada de recuerdos, fue como vivir la película de los últimos nueve meses de su vida, muchas cosas cambiaron y personas nuevas entraron a su vida, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundo, otro día está por comenzar.


	7. Chapter 7

Había sido un viaje largo, después de horas de contestar preguntas y llenar informes lo único que deseaba Chris Redfield era llegar a casa y dormir por varios días, sentía los todos los músculos agotados y es que los últimos nueve meses habían demasiado intensos, tanto física como emocionalmente, ya había recuperado la memoria en su totalidad pero aún así se sentía perdido, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento y entró.

Todo parecía estar como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo ahí, sin embargo notó algo extraño en el ambiente, dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta y decidió no encender las luces, si había un intruso no le daría oportunidad de huir, caminó sin hacer ruido inspeccionando el lugar, notó que alguien había puesto flores en la mesa, también estaban esparcidos documentos de la BSAA, un ordenador portátil y un vaso con agua. Estuvo a punto de encender el ordenador cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebé

¿Qué diablos?!- pensó

Caminó hacia la habitación de la cual venía el ruido, tomó el pomo de la puerta y trató de abrirla de repente sintió el cañón de un arma en su nuca y una voz le dijo

No te muevas-

¿Jill?- Chris reconoció la voz

¿Chris?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó bajando el arma

Eso mismo te pregunto a ti- y en ese momento Chris abrió la puerta

Lo que antes era una habitación sin usar, ahora estaba decorada con detalles azules, vio una caja de juguetes en una esquina, un cambiador contra la pared y en la otra esquina estaba una enorme cuna de madera. Jill apresuró el paso y tomó al bebé, comenzó a arrullarlo y a hablarle para tranquilizarlo, cuando finalmente el niño dejó de llorar, Jill lo metió de nuevo a su cuna y volteó a ver a Chris que no daba crédito a la escena que acababa de suceder.

¿Ese bebé?- preguntó Chris

Es mi hijo- dijo Jill

Jill se había convertido en madre durante el tiempo que él estuvo ausente, el solo pensar que Jill hubiera estado con otro hombre bastó para que le hiciera hervir la sangre.

¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó en tono serio

Jill respiró profundo y le dijo

Eres tú Chris- le dijo sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, se había convertido en padre y él no lo sabía, en un instante pasó de la sorpresa al enojo, dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé que dormía tranquilamente en ese momento Jill dijo

Tenemos que hablar-

Salieron de la habitación, y justo antes de llegar al sofá, Chris la sujetó del brazo y le dijo

¿Desde cuando sabías lo del bebé?- le dijo enfadado

Lo supe unos días antes de que te fueras a Edonia-

¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo?- le dijo con furia

Quise hacerlo, pero.. –

¿Qué te detuvo?-

Tu seguridad- le dijo

¿Mi seguridad?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

No hubieras estado concentrado en tu misión y un error te costaría la vida, no quería que te fueras preocupado- le dijo

Puedo soportar que los demás me oculten la verdad e incluso que me mientan, pero no tú Jill, confiaba en ti, todo este tiempo nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros e incluso podría confiarte mi vida y me ocultas algo tan importante como nuestro hijo- le espetó furioso

Chris ya te expliqué porque lo hice, trata de entender- le dijo Jill

No, no hay nada que entender- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Jill

Necesito salir, tengo muchas cosas que pensar-

¡Espera!, ¡No te vayas!- le dijo Jill y en ese momento Chris salió del lugar

Jill se recargó contra la puerta cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar llorar de dolor, jamás pensó que Chris la llamaría traidora, sus palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo, ella no tenía la intención de mentirle, fueron las circunstancias las que la orillaron a hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo pero aún podía recordar el dolor que vio en sus ojos cuando hablaron, se levantó del suelo, fue a su habitación a esperar la llegada del siguiente día.

Chris bajó las escaleras hecho una furia, jamás pensó que Jill lo traicionara de esa manera, caminó por la calles esperando a que su enojo disminuyera, no volvería a ahogar sus problemas en el alcohol, ya tenia suficiente de huir y buscar falsas salidas, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un parque que estaba a la orilla de un río, se sentó en una de las bancas y contempló la luna que se reflejaba en el agua, recordó la primera vez que vio a Jill, en ese momento supo que ella no era como el resto de las mujeres que había conocido y lo comprobó en cuanto comenzaron a entablar una amistad, los chicos en el cuartel le jugaban bromas pesadas y siempre se mantenía firme, incluso algunas veces ella les seguía el juego, como agente era una de las mejores con las que había trabajado y ha sido la mejor compañera de misiones que ha tenido.

Recordó también la noche que pasaron juntos, él había pasado por el departamento de ella después de una misión, cuando ella le abrió la puerta de su casa notó que estaba pasando una mala noche, se sentó con Jill en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar de las pesadillas que a ella le atormentaban, estaba muy alterada, Chris se limitó a abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de alivio, hasta que finalmente el sueño comenzó a vencerla, la llevó a su habitación y cuando la cubrió con la sábana ella le pidió que no se fuera, él le dijo que se quedaría pero que dormiría en el sofá, ella se negó, nunca antes habían compartido una cama y eso lo hizo sentir nervioso.

Una vez que estuvieron juntos ella le pidió disculpas por pedirle quedarse con ella, pero no quería estar sola, él no pudo evitar abrazarla, y entonces percibió su aroma a vainilla y flores, comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello y vio que era suave al tacto, la vio a los ojos, ella estaba dormida, lucía tranquila e indefensa, un sentimiento dentro de él comenzó a surgir, quería protegerla y cuidar de ella, nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien, entonces acercó su rostro y sus labios tocaron los suyos, él quería alejarse y fue cuando Jill correspondió a su beso, entonces Chris supo que no podría detenerse, rompió el beso y entonces le preguntó

¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?, una vez que comience no hay marcha atrás- le dijo Chris

Estoy segura- le dijo Jill y lo besó

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, sintió que se había aprovechado de ella, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y justo en el momento en el que salía del departamento, ella le dijo

¿A donde vas?- preguntó Jill

Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar- le dijo

Pero si acabas de volver, ¿quieres hablar de lo que sucedió anoche?

Jill, no debió pasar, estabas muy mal, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo- le dijo Chris arrepentido

Claro que si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tú me preguntaste y yo decidí continuar, no tienes que sentirte culpable-

Aun así, yo debía protegerte- le dijo

Déjalo ya, si tanto te arrepientes de lo que pasó, no te preocupes que jamás volverá a pasar, no necesitas echarme en cara que no soy mas que una amiga para ti- le dijo Jill con tristeza

No Jill, no entiendes- le dijo tomándola del brazo

Vete por favor, quiero estar sola- le dijo Jill soltándose

Nunca volvieron a hablar de esa noche a excepción de la última vez que la vio antes de irse a Edonia, sin embargo, jamás pudo olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo ni de la sensación de despertar con ella en sus brazos.

Chris salió de sus pensamientos y de nuevo vio la luna reflejada en el agua, aún seguía enfadado con Jill, pero empezó a comprender la razón por la cual ella decidió ocultárselo, parecía que ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a si mismo, si se hubiera enterado él no estaría tranquilo sabiendo el estado de Jill en ese momento, habría cometido errores por no estar concentrado, él lo sabía, por eso ella trató de protegerlo. Comenzó a tener sentimiento de culpa, dijo palabras hirientes y lastimó a su mejor amiga, compañera y quizá la única mujer de la cual se había enamorado como un loco en toda su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris entró a su departamento sin hacer ruido, apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, pensó que Jill estaría dormida pero no fue así, la habitación del bebé estaba iluminada y con la puerta entre abierta, caminó silenciosamente y encontró a Jill cargando a su hijo sentada en un sillón, ella parecía que estaba hablando con el bebé y a la vez jugaba con él, el niño le sostenía el dedo con una de sus manitas mientras ella le sonreía. Hacia tiempo que ella no sonreía de esa manera pensó Chris, jamás imaginó conocer el lado maternal de Jill, la conocía como una mujer fuerte, decidida, incluso llegó a conocer su lado vulnerable pero la mujer que estaba frente a él era muy distinta a la que siempre conoció.

Jill sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la Chris, después de pensarlo toda la noche llegó a la conclusión de que él reaccionaria de esa manera al enterarse, sabía que su respuesta sería brusca pero no contaba con lo que él diría de ella, volvió a ver a su hijo que todavía la sostenía del dedo y le dijo al bebé

Mira mi amor, quien te vino a visitar, es tu papá-

¿Quieres cargarlo?- le dijo ella a Chris

Él se acercó y ella le ayudó a acomodarlo entre sus brazos, Chris lo vió por varios minutos, se sorprendió del parecido que tenía con él, ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, incluso sus facciones eran idénticas, se quedó sin palabras, finalmente fue Jill la que habló

Hace algunos días cumplió un mes de nacido, le hablaba mucho cuando estaba embarazada yo creo que por eso le gusta que le hablen y últimamente le ha dado por tomar a las personas por el dedo-

Es tan pequeño… - apenas pudo decir Chris

Si lo es-

¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Chris - le dijo

Me gusta-

Honestamente no pensé en otro nombre para él-

Jill tenemos que hablar-

Claro, pero primero este soldado tiene que dormir su siesta- le dijo mientras le quitaba al niño de los brazos

Chris espero mientras Jill arropaba al bebé, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente mientras sostenía a su hijo, como un ser tan pequeño puede cambiar tu vida en un instante, las cosas salieron mal durante la misión en Edonia, y ese hecho aún lo perseguía, por su trabajo siempre creyó que viviría solo el resto de su vida, jamás se imaginó que a su regreso su hijo y la mujer que amaba lo esperaban, ahora debía jugar sus mejores cartas si quería tener a su familia con él.

Siguió a Jill hasta el balcón y entonces dijo

Jill, siento mucho lo que dije ayer, entiendo la razón por la cual callaste, no debió ser fácil para ti llevar sola todo lo del niño- le dijo

No estuve sola Chris, tu hermana me apoyó mucho durante todo ese tiempo, de hecho nos hicimos buenas amigas, estuvo investigando acerca de donde podrías estar y yo me encargué de traer a nuestro hijo sano a este mundo-

¿Claire?-

Si, es una persona muy agradable, te quiere mucho y quiere mucho a su sobrino, seguimos manteniendo contacto a pesar de que ella aún esta en Edonia, acerca de lo que dijiste ayer, no te preocupes, yo sabía que no reaccionarias de buena manera, podría decir que lo esperaba-le dijo

Jill- le tomó la mano

Chris, sé lo que sucedió en Edonia y China, no debes culparte de lo que sucedió, tus hombres luchaban por una causa y sabían que podían perder la vida, todos los que estamos involucrados en esta lucha lo sabemos-

Era mi responsabilidad, en China me dejé llevar por la ira y cometí errores que les costó la vida a mis soldados-

No fue así, te conozco, no buscabas venganza, querías justicia para ellos, la buscaste para nuestros compañeros hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas?, no te atormentes más, verás que juntos vamos a superar esto- y apretó su mano

Jill, no soy bueno para esto, pero quiero que tú, yo y nuestro hijo seamos una familia de verdad-

Chris, no sé qué decir, claro que me gustaría pero..-

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Chris

Para ser una verdadera familia, debe haber amor, yo amo a mi hijo y sé que tú también lo quieres, pero tú solo me ves como tu amiga, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por el bebé, quizá mas adelante conozcas alguien y va a ser peor que el niño vea como sus padres se separan-

¿Por qué dices que solo te veo como una amiga?, ¿Sabes por qué todas mis citas con otras mujeres fueron un completo fracaso?- le dijo

¿Por qué?-

Porque todas esas mujeres no eran tú Jill, me parecían aburridas y superficiales, no tenían tu sentido del humor, tu sonrisa o tu fuerza, no eres solo mi amiga, creo que te he querido desde siempre es solo que no me daba cuenta de ello- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

¿Recuerdas a Matt, el chico con el que salía cuando llegué a los S.T.A.R.S?- le preguntó

El imbécil con actitud de don juan – le dijo molesto

Él sentía celos de ti, decía que yo estaba enamorándome de ti porque no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera mi amigo Chris, y tenía razón, me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta, pero nunca te lo dije porque no quería perderte-

Fuimos unos tontos ¿No?-dijo Chris

Creo que sí, cuanto tiempo perdimos- dijo ella con tristeza

Pero no es tarde, ahora tenemos un hijo y la oportunidad de formar una familia, ya no dejemos que pase más tiempo quiero cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo

Lo sé- le dijo

Jill… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa, nunca esperó que Chris le pidiera ser su esposa, seguía sin poder creerlo, por fin serian una verdadera familia, puso en orden sus ideas y le dijo

Para mí sería un honor ser tu esposa- y lo abrazó

Sus miradas se encontraron y él la besó suavemente.

Claire se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de su hermano, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se había marchado a Edonia, afortunadamente la situación en aquel país logró estabilizarse, ya existía una vacuna contra el virus C y le fue administrada a la población civil, ella se sentía cansada, no fue un trabajo fácil dirigir los refugios pero se sentía satisfecha con su labor, dejó la maleta en el suelo y tocó el timbre, se abrió la puerta y fue Jill quien la recibió

¡Claire!, ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy?- le dijo abrazándola

Quería llegar por sorpresa- le dijo sonriendo

Pasa Claire – le dijo Jill

Dejó su maleta a un lado de la puerta y se quedó sorprendida de la escena que estaba viendo, estaba su hermano sentado en el sofá jugando con su hijo, ella sabía que Chris había vuelto pero nunca pensó que estaría viviendo con Jill y su hijo

Ven aquí soldado, papá necesita ponerse al día con tu tía Claire- dijo Jill mientras tomaba al bebé

Chris se levantó y fue Claire la que corrió a abrazarlo

Chris, estaba muy preocupada por ti- le dijo con voz quebrada

Lo sé, Jill me dijo todo- le dijo

No se te ocurra volverme a dejar así- dijo Claire con lagrimas en los ojos

Perdón Claire, sabes que no quería preocuparte-

Claire dejó de abrazarlo y le dijo

Pude ver que ya conociste a tu hijo-

Si, es un niño increíble-

¿Y que piensas hacer?

Jill y yo ya lo hablamos y queremos formar una familia-

¿O sea que van a casarse?-

Así es, solo estábamos esperando a que volvieras, es un paso importante y no queríamos dejarte fuera de esto-

¡Oh Chris!, sabes que ahí estaré-

Gracias por todo Claire, por cuidar de Jill y de mi hijo, ella me contó que te convertiste en un gran apoyo-

Son mi familia ahora, y la familia se apoya en todo ¿No?

Tienes razón-

No sabían que les depararía el futuro, siempre existía el riesgo de nuevas amenazas y ellos estarían ahí para luchar para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, ahora solo pensaban en el presente, en la familia que estaban a punto de comenzar, y en la nueva vida que les esperaba.

5


End file.
